


Bedtime Story

by tigersharktimes



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bedtime Stories, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sharing a Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigersharktimes/pseuds/tigersharktimes
Summary: Greg has to share a room.
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Greg Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Bedtime Story

  
_Gee! What the hell came over you? This isn't going to end well,_ Greg fussed, struggling with the undersized blanket. That the motel room was clean and kind of cozy was a small consolation given that he had made the stupidest decision. He had agreed to share the room with Grissom because no other was available.  
  
_Yeah. That's right. You and the boss are roommates tonight. What about that, huh?_ Mercifully it was past midnight already and he didn't need to make small talk. _Okay. Fine. Just go to sleep and everything will be the usual routine in the morning. Yep. Suck it up._  
  
"Night." He switched his light off and peeked over to Grissom. The CSI was still reading the case report. No sign he was going to sleep anytime soon. _What the hell? Does that man ever rest? Does he stay up to make a point?_ "Uh... anything I need to know?"  
  
Grissom didn't look up from his papers. "Shall I read them to you?"  
  
"You mean like a bedtime story?" he joked, playing with the light switch. _Don't switch it on again. Don't you dare. Don't even think about Grissom's lean body in his underwear. Don't think about making out scenarios. Don't! Damn it!_  
  
"Sort of."  
  
He shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I'm not that tired."  
  
"I see." Grissom turned the blanket back and patted the place beside him. "Come over here then."  
  
"Uh... I don't think that's a good idea." _What! Is he serious? Jeez! Why did I say yes?_  
  
"Are you a lab boy or a CSI, Greg?"  
  
"Okay. Fine. But don't write a note if I move around too much or make annoying comments or sounds." _Whatever this is, you're the boss. How can I say no? Not that I want to. Not that I wasn't hoping for something like this. Stop that!_  
  
He slipped in right next to Grissom. Holy smoke! His boss smelled particularly spicy tonight. Well, Grissom was the hottest guy in the world. He swallowed. _Oh no. Don't think that. This is bad. How can you make it through the night drooling like a love-sick puppy?_  
  
"The body was found naked, with multiple injuries to his face and neck," Grissom started reading. He didn't mind Greg's scooting around though his voice sounded unusually raspy.  
  
_So what? Nothing to it. Just keep it together._ "Such a nice story to give you a good night's sleep." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Crime of Passion."  
  
"Unrequited love. How cliché."  
  
"Never happened to you?"  
  
"Uh... oh... maybe. Once." Oh shit! Why had he agreed to get over here? Why had he agreed to share a room with a man he'd had a crush on since forever? Did he have the desire to leave his job and Vegas behind?  
  
"A pretty boy like you, Greg? Who wouldn't want you?"  
  
"Some people consider me a goof-ball," he dared to say. That was already too much of a clue. _Shut up, idiot. Don't out yourself. Don't think that you and he are having a moment. He's not into you or anybody. He's untouchable._  
  
"Are you talking about me?" Grissom proved as insightful as expected.  
  
"No, of course not, Grissom, sir. I'm not in your league." He swallowed once more. He had no spit left though, his mouth was as dry as the desert outside. _Damn. I was stupid to touch that matter. He's too clever._  
  
"Are you sure? I always thought you would like me to give you a goodnight _kiss_."  
  
"I... what?" Greg spluttered. His brain stopped functioning. He gaped at Grissom like a lunatic. "A-Are you serious?"  
  
"Well, this story needs a proper climax, don't you think?" Grissom put the papers and his glasses away.  
  
"Uh... sure. If you say so." Greg licked his lips. "You're the boss." _Hell yeah!_  
  
"Am I? Let's give it a try." Grissom leaned in and brushed his lips over Greg's.  
  
"I'm not sure that's enough to get to the peak," Greg said, breathless. "What else do you have up your sleeve?"  
  
"Well..." In a slick move Grissom grabbed Greg by the shoulders and flipped him on his back. On top he bucked against him. "What about the evidence down my pants?"  
  
"I say that feels promising." His mouth wasn't just dry now but thirsty for everything Grissom was offering. _Whoa. This is not real. This is a fairytale._  
  
"So what about you helping me out?" Grissom handled Greg's fly without the slightest effort. "Aren't you curious how many licks it will take to finish the story?"  
  
"Gee! I sure am," he consented, gasping. "No crime of passion starts without the passion and I'm always ready to work overtime."  
  
"That's my boy," Grissom deadpanned, and sealed Greg's lips with a juicy kiss.  
  
Wallowing in pleasure Greg whimpered and wriggled beneath him. Holy smoke! This was the best bedtime story he had ever heard in his life.  
  
"Mm. I think this is going to be a short story." Grissom chuckled.  
  
"Whatever. I'm up for like ten times more."  
  
"Thus a novel."  
  
"Oh, yes, please." Greg hit the peak. "Oh god!" _As long as it has a happy ending._


End file.
